Crossroads
by otaku911
Summary: Summary: Two children met by fate, separated by circumstances, will they see each other again?  This is the time when they were younger children and of course, the Ayuzawa family was still complete
1. Chapter 1: Misaki

Crossroads

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS, the characters, and etc... It's just a work of a fan with some "ridiculous" imagination.

WARNING: This fanfiction contains some "innocent", cliché scenes and it is kinda long story which would more likely bore you to death. I apologise in advance for some wrong grammar and some other mistakes a little bit out of character and how my work sucks. Negative reviews are very welcome. Positive reviews are highly appreciated. I don't really mind (as long as they are not in a vulgar language. At any rate, please review my work according on what you feel about it. In short please review it honestly as possible. You may notice some similarities to other works, but I DID NOT copy them (like I know that there is some existing fanfic just like mine).

Notes:

"quotes"

'thoughts'

**English**

-0- (change scene)

Summary: Two children met by fate, separated by circumstances, will they see each other again? (This is the time when they were younger children and of course, the Ayuzawa family was still complete)

Chapter 1: Misaki

It was a day that the seven-year-old Misaki was waiting for; an amusement park was set up in the city, and the Ayuzawa family agreed to go there together. It was more than what she imagined; numerous rides, games to be played, laughter everywhere, and different scents of delicious food were hovering in the air.

After riding a few rides, little Misaki was hungry for some cotton candy. They were to the cotton candy stall decorated with fluffy, cotton candy-like decorations of different colors. As Misaki received the pink cotton candy, her little sister, Suzuna, outstretched her hand which somehow pointed towards the stall which displayed with huge teddy bears. The Ayuzawa family walked towards the said stall with the exemption of Misaki, too dazed on what she saw.

A few meters away where Misaki stood was a place where many sturdy trees stood (the amusement park was on the part of the city near the countryside). As if enchanted by the serenity of the place, Misaki walked towards the place, and as she approached it, she noticed a small path which seemed to invite and lead her somewhere.

'I wonder where this path leads to?' she thought 'Ah! I've got it! I'll just follow it just like Dorothy did' and giddily followed the path which she imagined as the Yellow Bricked Road like in the fictional place called Oz.

"Follow the Yellow Bricked Road! Follow the Yellow Bricked Road!" she said as she imitated the young Texas girl while holding her cotton candy. She followed the path until at last, it lead her to the other side of the forest. As she was welcomed by the light, she was amazed on what she saw.

Even though she was only peeking behind a tree, she saw a very huge house few paces from where she was standing. She scanned the area; from left to right, then from the ground floor, slowly looking up, then she suddenly stopped, for beyond the glass window of the second floor, her amber eyes met with the emerald eyes of a boy with curly golden hair who was about her age.


	2. Chapter 2: Takumi

Disclaimer: See previous chapter Warning: the same

Chapter 2: Takumi

For Takumi, it was a day like any other days that passed. Being isolated from society, he never knew other people other than the people living in the mansion and his tutors. Because of this monotonous life that he was living, it is always, for Takumi, boring. To cure his boredom, he read books, or if not, gazes out in the open through his window. Never did he know that something would turn up.

In that particular day, a servant mentioned to him that there was an amusement park that was built in the city just a few meters away. Although it was just near, he was forbidden to go out in the mansion as always. Since there were no tutors to teach him that day, he, as always, amuses himself. All of a sudden, he noticed some movements in the forest which served as a border and from it, emerged a little girl of his age with short dark hair with cute features. He eyed the girl, for it was his first time to see another child that was about his age, until his emerald eyes met with her amber eyes.

It seemed that time stood still when their eyes met. Different emotions sprang out by just their eye contact. Although they are not aware of it, a connection was already made, like that of a magnet reacting to metallic things. Feeling that someone should break the ice, Takumi went away from the glass window and hurried towards the girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Bond

Disclaimer: then again, see chapter 1, and also the warning if you want...

Chapter 3: Bond

'Where did he go?' Misaki thought when she saw the boy leaving from the window. Deep inside, she wanted to befriend him, and that he would return, so she waited, and waited, and waited.

Finally, she could no longer wait, so she backed away and turned to go back to the amusement park. As she turned, she heard a voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Shocked, she fell, landing with her bottom, and to her surprise, it was the boy at the window.

"Ouch!" she cried, holding the pain. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes; the boy, instinctively, helped her to get up and lead her towards the garden.

-0-

Takumi was concerned, thinking that he had bothered the girl...he never bothered someone else's life to stay out of trouble, but now, he just did.

"Are you all right?" he asked, and received a nod in reply. He then noticed a small cut in her hand.

"You're hurt."

"I'm okay." The girl replied.

"No, you're not. Please stay right here." And he hurriedly went inside the mansion to find the first aid kit, leaving her bewildered.

-0-

Takumi returned again and applied first aid to her wound like an expert. When finished doing so, Misaki stared admiringly to the dressing; she was amazed by the fact that he knew this things at a very young age.

"Th-thank you." She said sheepishly.

"You're welcome."

Looking back at her hand, she said, "Wow! This is amazing! What's your name?"

"Takumi. Yours?"

"I'm Misaki. Nice to meet you!" she said. 'His face doesn't show anything just like back from the window'

"Ne, Takumi-kun. Why are you staying inside your house today? Don't you like the amusement park?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed to go."

"Why? Did you do something bad?"

"I don't know"

"Can't you call your friends over?"

"I don't have them, and I don't think that I need them." He answered. Misaki saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. 'He really is alone, that kid. Then...'

"Then, I'll be your friend!" she declared.

"Eh?"

"Takumi-kun, from now on, call me Misa-chan, 'kay?"

"M-Misa-chan?"

"Oh, yeah! Want some cotton candy? It's delicious!" she said enthusiastically as she handed over her cotton candy to him.

Takumi grabbed some, but he just kept holding it.

"What are you doing, Takumi-kun? Don't let it melt in your hand." Misaki said while eating.

Takumi then ate the piece and said innocently "Delicious! It does melt in your mouth."

Misaki laughed. "Go ahead, and help yourself!"

Then, together, they ate the cotton candy down to the last piece.

All of a sudden, Misaki said "Yosh! Now, let's play, Takumi-kun!" then held her fist.

"So, punching is the way you play?" he asked.

"Wha? No, this is called Jan-Ken-Pon" then she explained the mechanics "So, whoever wins decides what we play first!"

"Jan-Ken-Pon!" Takumi won.

"Ja! What should we play, then?" Misaki asked.

"I...don't know. Can I pass it to you?" he replied.

'This kid really does not play much, ne?' she thought. Then, out of the blue, she declared "Well then, tag! You're it!"

"Nani..." is all he could say.

Soon, Takumi found himself running around, chasing Misaki. He also found himself enjoying the games they played, but most of all, he enjoyed her company. They laughed, played, ran around, not knowing that a bond was formed; Fate had already tied them together. They played all day long, having fun, but unfortunately, all things have got to an end.


	4. Chapter 4: Lollipop

Disclaimer: This person does not own KWMS. Only Fujiwara-san does...

Chapter 4: Lollipop

As they rested, Takumi asked Misaki "Ne, Misa-chan, how does the amusement park looked like?"

Misaki answered fervently, "The amusement park... Hmm... oh, it has many little houses which sell food and give toys, and then it has many rides... there is a ride with many horses that goes round and round, then there's this big wheel and when you ride on it, you'll see the whole city! And there's the one that spins... gee, you don't go out much, do you?"

All she received was a nod from Takumi. Then, silence enveloped them. And it was then that she noticed the time.

"Oh, I guess I have to go now. Mom and Dad must be worried about me" she said.

'So soon?' Takumi thought 'I... wanted to go on like this forever.'

"Yeah, they must have been worried..." he said instead.

Takumi stared at Misaki, while she was staring at the crimson sky. Takumi looked away and said sheepishly, "Misa-chan, th-thank you..."

This time, Misaki looked at him, and said "You're welcome!" while flashing a very sincere smile.

Takumi looked back at her and lo! He saw the most beautiful smile which he had never seen before.

'THUMP!'

'Na...nani kore?' Takumi thought as he felt his heart skipped a beat. He smiled backed...

"Hwaah! You looked cute when you're smiling! You should smile all the time, or else you'll get old faster!" Misaki said honestly.

With this, Takumi laughed to his heart's content, followed by Misaki, as if the whole place laughed with them.

"Oh, yeah!" Misaki said while digging something in her pocket. "Here, for keeps." She gave that thing to Takumi. It was a lollipop.

Takumi received it and thanked Misaki, "I'll walk you to the border."

"Okay. Thanks again." Misaki replied as they, hand-in-hand, walked towards the border.

For the first time, he felt like he was a real kid.

For the first time, he felt very happy.

It was his first time laughing, smiling and the first time that someone gave him their sincerest smile.

The first time he met a person who brought colors to his dull, daily life, his first friend...

This was his series of firsts...


	5. Chapter 5: Promise

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Note: I just realized that Usui was living on his mother's Japanese side but then again I would like for them to speak in English. :-)

Chapter 5: Promise

"Later!" said Misaki as she waved goodbye.

Takumi waved back, and she returned to her family back at the amusement park. When she was out of sight, he smiled as he held the lollipop tightly to his chest and went back to the mansion.

-0-

When Misaki arrived at the amusement park, she saw her family accompanied by a policeman.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Tadaima!" she said cheerfully.

"Misaki! Where have you been? We were worried sick!" her mother asked.

"I've made a new friend, kaa-san!" she replied.

"Well, thank goodness your daughter is safe, Ayuzawa-san. Little miss, don't go and make your mom and dad worry, okay?" the policeman said.

"Hai, policeman-san. Thank you for helping them out."

The policeman waved goodbye to the family. 'What a nice, happy family...' he thought as he went back to his post.

"What in the world are you doing in the forest, Misaki? Look, you're wounded? Are you okay? We'll treat it back at home..." her father asked with full concern.

"Like I said I made a new friend, right? He lives beyond that forest." She said, pointing at the forest.

"That's great, Misaki. Dear, shall we go home? Suzu-chan is very tired" Truly, Suzuna was yawning.

"Good idea. Misaki, let's go home. You'll come back to your friend tomorrow but right now, we'll treat you wound, 'kay?" Her father said while holding her hand.

"Thank you, Otou-san! I'm really happy!" she said, and they went home.

Little did they know that someone was listening to the whole affair and headed back to the forest.

-0-

A servant boy knocked on his master's room. After given permission, he entered.

"**Good evening, master.**"

"**You seemed that you wanted to tell me something, Fred.**"

"**Yes, master**."

"**What is it, boy?**"

"**It seems that Takumi-sama is in to some mischief, sir**."

"**Hmm... tell me everything**."

-0-

It was afternoon when Misaki went back to the mansion. The mansion looked just like the way she arrived before, though the difference was that Takumi was not in his usual place.

'I guess he is sleeping in his room... but he promised that he'll wait for me...' she thought, and she went on a spot where she could directly see Takumi's room, for he told her the day before that he'll wait on the same spot just like in their first meeting, and that she'll come over and play. She also planned to apologize, for she was a little late.

"Takumi-kun! I'm here now..." she shouted. "Takumi-kun! If you want to play Hide-and-Seek, then fine! I' m It! then she looked up in his room. Finally, she realized that something was wrong. She tried to open the big door, but it was locked.

"TAKUMI-KUN! PLEASE DON'T JOKE LIKE THIS! ONEGAI! PLEASE COME OUT NOW!" she shouted tearfully.

There was a window near the door where she could reach to peek inside. She never believed on what she saw...Nothing!

It was then, she went home, her head facing the ground, realizing that he was not there anymore.

-0-

"Is Misaki home yet? It's almost evening." Minako asked as she paced worriedly by the door.

"Dearest, I'm sure she fine. Why, she might be running towards he-"her husband stopped as Misaki ran towards them, crying.

Her mother hugged her and asked, "What's wrong, Misaki?"

All that they could her was Misaki wailing.

"WAAAH! TAKUMI-KUN...TAKUMI-KUN...DOSHITE?" and she continued crying.

All that they could do is to hug her for comfort.

-0-

Takumi gazed out on his new surroundings. Outside, there were similar tress back at his old home on his new one, but as he looked at those, he always pictured Misaki peeking with her beautiful, amber eyes. He sighed, knowing that it is very unlikely for her to be there; she'll never find him.

He lay down at his bed, trying to forget the memory of his step father reprimanding him of his mingling with his commoner friend and his disobedience and his declaration of moving to their other mansion far away by dawn. As expected of the Usui household, they moved pretty quickly, and now, he found himself at his new home.

He held tightly the lollipop that Misaki gave him to his chest, thinking of his friend. 'She is probably sad by now.' He just lost his only friend, and by that, he could no longer hold himself.

"I'm so sorry that I broke our promise, Misa-chan." he whispered as tears began to flow like a river in both of his eyes. This, too, was his first time he showed his feelings, the first time he cried of a loss. Normally, he would not care at all, but then...

An unexpected separation...

Only the night had witness all of this.


	6. Chapter 6: Years After

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, its characters and whatnot. Only Fujiwara-san does...

Added notes:

(Parenthesis) my thoughts... though it will only be few, just adding it, well... nothing really...

Plus, some parts of it have chapter one scenario of the manga, kwms, so I borrowed a little (heh...). Oh, and I realized that Usui had asked about Misaki's family before asking another classmate, but I did not include it.

Chapter 6: Years After

He was now seventeen years old, studying inn a normal high school, but still, he kept away from others, for he was used to be alone.

A year before, Takumi had an agreement with the family to cut his ties with them at a certain age, but, in order not to gain suspicion of his background, he enrolled at a random school, which turned out to be Seika High, but still was provided by his family. A part of his intentions, however, was to try to find his childhood friend, Misa-chan, the person whom he wanted to see so badly.

During his second year, he had met a girl with the same name as of his friend, the student council president, Misaki Ayuzawa. He had hoped that he had found her, but as he saw her fierce personality (her "demonic" side), he resented. After all, his Misa-chan is a gentle one, in contrast of her. After a while, he discovered her secret that she was working in a maid cafe, which intrigued him. He wanted to know her more, until a particular incident occurred.

-0-

Usui was just passing by when he saw the president with her friends, dealing with the sandbag which was left by a careless member of the Boxing club which was on her friends' way on their clubroom. He did what he like to do, which was observing...

"We can't get to the floral arrangement classroom..."said Shizuko.

"We wanted to put the flowers there at lunch..." Sakura added.

"..I'll tell them sternly later. Right now we should move this thing" replied the demon president.

"But it's really heavy..."

Then Ayuzawa, grabbing the chains of the sandbag, placed it behind her, and said, "Leave this...to me!"

With a kick, the sandbag was out of the way. (As expected of her)

'Definitely, it is not her.' Usui thought. But he continued observing as her two friends thanked her, and Shizuko gave Misaki a flower in gratitude.

"...Thank you." Misaki said with a very sincere, grateful smile.

'THUMP!'

Usui spaced out, he did not expected it, and only one thing, no, only one person came across his mind.

'M-Misa-chan?'

"You! What are you looking at!"

When he heard her voice, he snapped out of his reverie and just smirked, and turned away.

He was confused a little, thinking if there is a possibility that she had turned the way she is now, but then a light shed on this darkness when he asked Takesawa, his classmate.

"Was the president always like this?"

"Hmm...no...before? It started around second year that she became like this. At first, she was just like a normal girl. I don't really remember that well. But around that time, there were rumours that her family was having problems. That's when she started talking so rough..."

'So that's what happened to you...' Usui thought to himself 'I may have been at your side at those times, but because of a certain circumstance...'

-0-

Some incidents followed involving the president getting sick and Usui helping her against the Three Idiots (who turned out to be her biggest fans after that) and then the scene where Usui and Misaki is in the rooftop.

-0-

"How about being my personal maid?" Usui said teasingly.

"WHAT! YA DAMN PERVERT! I thought you weren't interested in girls!" she said, unleashing her demonic side, and stomped towards the exit going back to the student council room.

Usui, left alone, chuckled at her reaction, and lay back at the floor. His arms were under his head; his soft golden hair swayed with the wind that was blowing gently on his handsome face, and his emerald eyes staring at the light blue sky. He then remembered his old servant who had taken care of him as if he was her son and their conversation two years ago...

-0-

He was holding the wrapper of the lollipop that Misaki gave him until he heard someone at his back.

"**My, my! Takumi-sama, you still had that little gift that the girl you met 8 years ago.**"

He was very surprised that she actually knew it all along.

"**Ho...how did you know about it? But...**"

"**Setting that aside, my dear, I have something to ask you. Do you plan to look for her?**"

"**I...don't know... but I would really like to, but it's as if I'll be able to see her again...**"

"**Oh, come know, my dear. You don't know that!**" she said while trying to cheer him up. Takumi was just looking away.

"**You know what? Old Nana has something to tell you. If you want to hear it, sit beside me and look at me.**"

Usui did as he was told.

"**You know, when two people are already bound by fate, it is very impossible to break it, no matter how hard you try. If ever they were separated, no matter the time, or the place, fate will let them find each other again...**"

-0-

Usui smiled as the reminiscence ended. Now he understood what she meant.

Still lying, he dug his hand to his side pocket, revealing the same wrapper of the lollipop the she gave him years ago. He held it tightly to his eye level, stared then closed his eyes, smiling, and then saying to himself...

'Finally, after all these years, I have found you...

...Misa-chan...'

_End_

Finally! I finished typing! As I have read some comments that I update fast, I actually had drafted it first to a yellow pad. I "publish" it as soon as I finished it (after consulting a few people, not on FF). Then Voila! Here it is, the ending... (still working for some other work... and a case of laziness attacking) and I would like to take this opportunity to say I'm sorry for my mistakes and if I bore you with this crappy work of mine, and I would like to thank the following:

To the ones who read, reviewed, complimented, added this story to their alerts and their favourites, in short, for supporting and giving me inspiration to my first fanfic:

Marisol Gaddi

richaanimefan

Arctic Symmetry

lovin'.life (sorry if I type your name like this. The result just won't show up)

Shark's Fin (you always move first...wink, wink! XP)

(and sorry and thanks for those who I have not mentioned)

Thank you also to:

Yellow pad, so that I have something to write on

Pen, so I can write this story

Laptop and all its features, so that I can type this

My parents for providing me

My source of internet connection, so I can access the 'Net

for welcoming me

Table, chair, etc. And house

To the guys (my friends) in MF for inspiring me

Fujiwara-san for making an incredible story

And to the Most High, for my source of strength and inspiration.

(hehe! Just bored...silly me...)


End file.
